ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio
Futoshi Kawakita (In Ring name Espio) was born in was born in Japan at an unknown date. Futoshi has released little info on his earlier life. Once in the United States, Espio moved to Virginia where he opened his own wrestling promotion called Championship Xtreme Wrestling (CXW) that is still running today. He currently wrestles for New York Wrestling Entertainment. Professional Wrestling Career Championship Xtreme Wrestling During his full-time career in CXW, Espio's promotion featured the likes of (then local talent) Mickie James, Brian Kendrick, and others. Espio has better experience in specialty matches such as (CXW original match) Basement Deathmatch, Barbedwire rope matches etc. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Espio's talent were recognized when he got signed to The UWE roster. Unfortunately he is a jobber, but he knows that and many people have acknowledged that and probably respect him for that. Espio retired in December. Only to return two months later at the March 3rd edition of "Monday Night ShowDown!". Espio went on to face off against Wynne Man at "UWE Judgment Day". Currently Espio is the number one contender for the UWE Cruiserweight Championship and was supposed to face the champion, Bryan Blaze, at "UWE Souled Out 2008", but the match was moved to the 100th anniversary edition of "Monday Night ShowDown!". Psych Ward Shortly after UWE's Royal Rumble 2008, Espio was forcibly removed from the arena in a straight jacket. It was later released that Espio had attacked a reporter with barbedwire. Hybrid Wrestling Organization In his first match, Espio defeated Liam Friseal and Dark Lotus to win his first notified Championship since he had stopped wrestling in Championship Xteme Wrestling (CXW). At WrestleBrawl II, Espio fought Dark Lotus in an Octagon Time Bomb Explosion Deathmatch. Sadly Espio lost his Annihilation Championship. Espio also suffered first degree burns from the cage. New York Wrestling Entertainment As of late September 2011, Espio is planning on signing a contract with NYWE after a two year hiatus from wrestling. Personal life Espio met Alysha at an autograph signing after a CXW show, they clicked immediately, they had most of the same interests, including wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Maximum The Hormone'' (CB4 Driver/Cradle back to belly piledriver) **''Kill 'Em All Tomino Special'' (Diving Double Underhook Facebuster/Pepsi Plunge) *'Signature Moves' **''Soul Eater'' (Torture rack piledriver) **''Psychological Diagnosis'' (Curbstomp/Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard followed into a head stomp) *'Entrance Themes' **Billy Kidman's Theme **"People=Shit" by SlipKnoT (Performed Live) **"Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz **"Last Resort" by Papa Roach **"Threshold" by Slayer (Performed live on PPVs and special Showdown shows) **Any song by SlipKnoT (Mainly performed live) **"Psychosocial" by SlipKnoT **"Vendetta" by SlipKnoT **"Raining Blood" Slayer **"Vendetta" by SlipKnoT **"96 Quite Bitter Beings" CKY (Camp Kill Yourself) **"Raining Blood" Slayer **"Whats Up People" Maximum The Hormone (current theme) Trivia Espio has scars from various things, such as knife fights, Deathmatch matches etc. His favorite shows are Family Guy, Pokémon, The Boondocks, Death Note, Dragonball series, and Eureka 7. His favorite video games ae any wrestling game, Pokémon Series, Dark Cloud, Dark Cloud 2, any rpg that's not FF/I-???, and First person shooters. Category:Wrestlers